Amongst the Stars
by Midzst
Summary: When she started visiting him his heart leaped and he finally believed that there was some hope for torn friendship.


Title: Amongst the Stars

Author: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Andromeda… blah… blah… blah. If I did, well, all below would be happening and there would be a lot more Harper.

Summary: When she started visiting him daily his heart leapt and he finally believed that there was some hope for torn friendship. (Harper/Trance)

Spoilers: I honestly am not sure, maybe just a general knowledge of season five.

Author's Note: So I keep going back and forth through ships! I can't help it. I tried Dylan/Trance, which was fun for a little while and the show continues to hint at it. But I'm always going to be a Harper/Trance fan, at least deep down. So I figured that there needs to be some the H/T love in the fifth season, so I added some of my own. I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment, I never get much opinions on my Andromeda writings, since none of my friends watch the show.

He was hurting. He didn't understand any of them and he doubted that any of them understood him. He had aged longer then just the physical three years that he was stuck alone. Did any of them know they were his major life line, his reason to go on? He had no family left, but they were always the closest thing to one. Those five years of friendship with Beka and Trance counted for nothing. Those four years of being a crew with the others counted for nothing as well. Everyone acted like they had amnesia, like nothing had happened between them.

He didn't blame her. She actually did have amnesia; she didn't remember him and what they shared. However he remembered her. He remembered when he first met her; she was nothing but a kid. She would act like a coy child hovering behind him like a toddler behind her mother's skirts. He remembered the golden warrior she turned into. The child remained just as a shadow. The light in her eyes had burnt out and barely ever flicked back.

Now she had rewound and was back to being a child, but this time she was no longer coy, all the naïveté was real. However this time he wasn't the one she was hovering behind. He had been replaced by another. He knew it was stupid to waste his time being jealous of a man who kept saving his life.

So when she started visiting him daily his heart leapt and he finally believed that there was some hope for torn friendship. She came around every night (that a current adventure didn't get in the way of), always around closing time and sat against a wall watching him. She watched him motion the lonely drunks to go to their homes and pick up the last glasses from the empty tables.

And when he was done he would sit next to her. She would smile at him and they would go into some shallow area of small talk. Deep topics would be brushed across the surface, but he had learned years ago how to avoid them. He would tell her a joke and she would laugh and not push the earlier topic any further. It was just as he remembered it. All those nights on the Maru when they were too hyped to sleep, she would crawl into his bunk and just let him tell her stories.

Every night they seemed to get closer. So by the fourth night their shoulders touched. By the sixth she rested her head on his shoulder. Sometimes they would fall asleep together with their backs against the wall. Once they woke with mysterious blanket draped over them. Later he realized that it was placed by Doyle when she gave him a knowing smile. Another time they were woken rudely by Rhade's fake cough and a slight kick in the shins for him. Other times they would realize how exhausted they were and they would go to their respected beds.

One night he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the ground. They went pass the unseen hall and up the unused stars. Once they got to the roof he told her "Lie down with me and look at the stars."

She did as he told and stared up at the heavens. "The sky is beautiful," she spoke in her usual marveled tone.

"I used to look at the sky all the time when I was a kid on Earth. I always knew there was so much more out there for me… all I had to do was find my chance to be up there," he whispered to her.

Silent moments passed by. The moments were empty of any awkwardness that should have come. He realized days later that this is what any normal couple dreamed of achieving. He would just glance at the stars and then back at her.

Trance broke the silence by a murmur of: "We use to live amongst the stars."

He turned his head and saw the stars reflected brightly in her eyes and said, "I still do."


End file.
